Dziękuję
by emilyane
Summary: "Znajdź Severusa. Przyprowadź go do mnie." Lucjusz i Severus przeprowadzają ostatnią rozmowę. Tłumaczenie bardzo wątpliwej jakości XD


Autor: The Half Mad Muggle

Link do oryginału:  s/7330946/1/Thank_You

Zgoda: Ja i moje szczęście, to trzeci fick, który tłumaczę, a zarazem kolejny, którego autor nie odpowiada na wiadomość XD Ale czekam, mam nadzieję, jeszcze dostać tą zgodę.

* * *

„Znajdź Severusa. Przyprowadź go do mnie"

Powinien był wiedzieć, że on będzie chciał tutaj wrócić - po dwudziestu latach przyjaźni to nadal było jego ulubione miejsce, i to było normalne, powrót do znajomego miejsca, kiedy miał kłopoty. Sylwetka mężczyzny nadal siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na brzegu rzeki, wpatrując się w coś w wodzie. Jego twarz była spokojna i choć blada, wydawał się mieć nad sobą całkowitą kontrolę - może był w transie? Lucjusz miał zamiar to przerwać, ale on odezwał się pierwszy.

- Posłał cię, żebyś mnie znalazł, czyż nie?

- Tak, Severusie, zrobił to. I nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego sam cię nie wezwał, tylko kazał mnie cię znaleźć - mruknął cicho Lucjusz Malfoy, zbliżając się do Severusa. - Dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego nie walczysz?

- Ponieważ nie jestem wojownikiem. Jestem szpiegiem. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Iść do walki, gdy są tam setki uczniów i nauczycieli, którzy chcą mnie widzieć martwego? Nie sądzę. To już jest koniec - odpowiedział Severus, odwracając się twarzą do Lucjusza. - A dlaczego ty nie walczysz?

- Byłem z Panem. - Twarz Lucjusza wyglądała, jakby był nawiedzony, torturowany, albo i dręczony. - Powinienem tam iść znaleźć Draco. Jego matka martwi się o niego.

To było niedopowiedzenie. Severus wstał.

- Nie widziałem go po tym, jak został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Byłem tutaj od tej chwili. On jest inteligentnym dzieciakiem, Lucjuszu… Może jeszcze przeżyć. - Jego oczy pociemniały. - Czego nie można powiedzieć o innych.

- Dlaczego jesteś w takim nastroju, Severusie? Musisz zobaczyć, nasz pan zwycięży. Zabije Pottera, a wtedy my zdobędziemy naszą upragnioną chwałę. - Lucjusz wyciągnął rękę. - Czy to nie tego chcesz?

Severus odwrócił się.

- Będą ofiary. Nasz pan nie może wygrać, nie w tej chwili z prostego powodu. Będzie dążył do jego usunięcia. Myślę, że on już zdał sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego wysłał cię po mnie.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy.

- Dlaczego chcesz teraz zatrzymać triumf Czarnego Pana? Byłeś jego szpiegiem. Pomogłeś mu obniżyć szanse drugiej strony, zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Bez ciebie nie miałby tak mocnej i bezpiecznej pozycji. Jak teraz możesz go powstrzymać?

Severus odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Lucjusz Malfoy. Ojciec Draco Malfoya. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który był z nim już od czasów dzieciństwa, jeszcze nim przyjął znak Czarnego Pana. Przebywał z Severusem od wieków. Snape nadal pamiętał Lucjusza-chłopca, pozwalającego siedzieć Severusowi przy stole obok siebie i z nim odrabiać swoje zadania domowe. Wciąż pamiętał, jak Lucjusz przychodził mu z pomocą, kiedy sam doprowadzał Jamesa Pottera do szewskiej pasji. Wciąż pamiętał Lucjusza, który poślubił Narcyzę Black, widział ich w czarnych i białych szatach. I teraz widział Lucjusza, człowieka rozdartego przez wojnę i decyzję, które od początku należały do niego, ale to wszystko kosztowało go dużo więcej, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić, niż mógł odzyskać. I wtedy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego to zrobił - powód, dla którego poświęcił swoje życie - chciał chronić syna swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Być może to uczyniło go takim innym od Huncwotów, po wszystkim.

- Lucjuszu, jest coś, co musisz zrozumieć i nie jest to twoja wina. Jest pewne przeoczenie ze strony Pana, ale można to łatwo unicestwić - przerwał na chwilę. - Muszę umrzeć.

Lucjusz prawie się wzdrygnął.

- Umrzeć? Jak to? - Jego głos uwiązł się lekko. - Nie możesz, pan cię potrzebuje.

- To musi się stać i on sam to zrobi. Czy nie rozumiesz Lucjuszu? Kiedy zepchnąłem twojego syna z drogi i podniosłem różdżkę, by zabić Dumbledore'a, czy wiesz do czego doprowadziłem? Było wiele rzeczy - zabiłem, stałem się najbardziej poszukiwanym człowiekiem przez Zakon - wiele, wiele rzeczy, ale jedna przede wszystkim - stałem się właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, Lucjuszu. Różdżka nie może należeć do Czarnego Pana, dopóki on nie pokonał mnie.

Lucjusz zamarł.

- On chcę cię zabić.

Severus odetchnął powoli.

- To dlatego wysłał cię, żebyś mnie znalazł. Dlatego właśnie poprosił, żebym przyszedł do niego. Gdy to zrobię, już nie wrócę.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

- Musi być inny sposób, czy on nie może cię po prostu pokonać w pojedynku?

- Dla pełnej mocy on musi triumfować na wszystkich płaszczyznach. On ma mnie zabić. Przed tym różdżka nie zdecyduje się zmienić swojego pana. To zaszczyt umrzeć za Czarnego Pana. - Jego głos nie był tak pewny, jak się tego spodziewał.

- Możesz biec - szepnął Lucjusz. - Możesz uciec.

- Mogłem. - Severus odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. - Mogłem zrobić to w noc, kiedy zabiłem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Więc nasuwa się pytanie - dlaczego ja wciąż jestem tutaj? Dlaczego nie uciekłem?

- Zawsze poświęcałeś się dla Czarnego Pana, Severusie, ale czy chcesz umrzeć za niego? - mruknął Lucjusz. - Wszyscy mówimy, że byśmy to zrobili, ale kiedy idziesz na własną śmierć, można to zrobić?

Severus milczał przez chwilę.

- Tak. Bez niej nie możemy wygrać.

Lucjusz przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilkę.

- Czy to jest pożegnanie? Czy właśnie dlatego wysłał mnie?

- Możliwe. Ale to z całą pewnością jest pożegnanie. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyjesz wojnę, Lucjuszu. Znajdź Draco i Narcyzę, i żyjcie w nowym, wolnym świecie. Tylko proszę, nie bądź drugi raz tak głupi. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zawsze byłeś bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, jak dla mnie. Lucjuszu, dziękuję ci za to. Bez ciebie byłbym mniej wart.

- Wzrosłeś ponad nami wszystkimi, Severusie - nie ze względu na mnie, ale dlatego, że zrobiłeś wszystko, czego on chciał. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje, by patrzeć na koniec tej wojny, to jesteś to ty. Chciałbym… - urwał i odwrócił się. - Ty lub Draco. Cieszę się, że nie muszę dokonywać wyboru.

- Ale ty to zrobiłeś, Lucjuszu. Wtedy, kiedy błagałeś Narcyzę, żeby chroniła Draco. Wtedy, kiedy prosiłeś ją, aby przyszła prosić mnie o pomoc, wiedziałeś wtedy, że nie będę w stanie odmówić. Nie ona, ale ty. Ty dokonałeś wyboru. Nie winię cię za to - nie mogłeś wybrać mnie zamiast swojego syna, a ja nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na to - po tym wszystkim, to nadal jest mój chrześniak.

Lucjusz odwrócił się nagle.

- To jest moja wina. Byłem na tyle głupi, żeby przeciągnąć Draco na tą stronę i teraz stracę zarówno mojego syna, jak i najlepszego przyjaciela. Po prostu myślałem, że nie mam nic do stracenia.

Severus przyjrzał się jego postaci. Blond włosy i ramiona, które opadły teraz z porażką.

- Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, Lucjuszu. Cieszę się, że zginę z rąk Czarnego Pana, a nie z jednego z Zakonu, bo ci poniżyliby mnie. Chciałbym prosić, żebyś nie myślał dalej o tym. Tak miało być i to nie była twoja wina. Czarny Pan zawsze planował użyć kogoś w Hogwarcie i to od początku miałem być ja. Draco był jakby rezerwą, a Czarny Pan po prostu używał jego i twojego błędu w Departamencie Tajemnic, żeby zmotywować zarówno ciebie, jak i Narcyzę. To jest jego wina, i Draco miał się za kogoś ważnego, ale ja powinienem był to widzieć. Powinienem poinformować go inaczej.

Lucjusz spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, i coś nieznanego zabłysnęło w jego oczach.

- Będę za tobą tęsknił.

Severus prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Dziękuję. Szkoda, że byliśmy tak daleko od siebie przez te ostatnie lata.

- Zawsze będziesz moim najbliższym przyjacielem, Severusie. Nigdy nie zapomnę czasu, jaki spędziliśmy w Hogwarcie. Nauczyłeś mnie lepiej, niż myślałem, że Książę Półkrwi mógłby to kiedykolwiek zrobić.

Severus uśmiechnął się, słysząc swój pseudonim z dzieciństwa.

- Ach, Księciu Slytherinu, byliśmy lepsi od wszystkich wokoło. - Zatrzymał się. - Myślę, że powinienem już pójść. On będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie jestem.

Lucjusz wyciągnął rękę i chwycił za ramię Severusa.

- Dziękuję. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem, ale dziękuję, za uratowanie życia mojego syna.

Severus zacisnął własną dłoń na dłoni Lucjusza. Przez krótkie sekundy ich palce były ze sobą powiązane.

- To była dla mnie przyjemność.

Potem puścił, podciągnął lewy rękaw i przycisnął palce do znaku. Lucjusz patrzył, jak ten deportuje się w czarnej mgle. Przełknął gulę narastającą mu w gardle.

- Dziękuję.


End file.
